This invention relates to a cane holding apparatus and method, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for permitting a cane user to conveniently retain a cane free of the user's hands while maintaining the cane ready for use.
A person who uses a cane for assistance in walking finds need, from time to time, to temporarily stow the cane so that he (or she) may use both hands free of the cane for performing other tasks, and in such manner that the cane is maintained available for immediate use. To rest the cane against a wall, table, counter or other support often results in awkward maneuvering of the cane, including the cane's slipping from its intended support and falling to the floor.
Although this problem is well known and long-standing, efforts toward its solution have resulted in such devices as a wrist strap with a detached loop cord for retaining the cane (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,758), or simply a looped wrist cord secured to the cane and/or in the vicinity of its handle or handgrip. Use of a wrist strap or wrist cord, however, does not provide a complete solution to the problem, since movement of one of the user's hands is constrained by virtue of the cane's attachment to the user's wrist.